I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a frequency modulation (FM) transmitter for a wireless device.
II. Background
A wireless device may include multiple transmitters and multiple receivers that can support communication for multiple wireless communication systems. A transmitter may generate an output radio frequency (RF) signal that is modulated with data sent by the wireless device and may transmit the output RF signal via a wireless channel. A receiver may receive an RF signal from a base station and may process the received RF signal to obtain data sent by the base station. The transmitter and receiver may implement a radio technology used by the system.
The wireless device may also include an FM transmitter. The FM transmitter may convert an audio output into an output FM signal and may transmit the output FM signal to a car radio or some other appliance. The FM transmitter may allow the wireless device to provide the audio output to another appliance, which may be preferable under certain scenarios. It is desirable to efficiently implement the FM transmitter on the wireless device.